Mobile communication devices may include short-range radio interfaces that can enable communication with other devices using communication protocols. Examples of communication devices may comprise a multi-touch table, a kiosk, a mobile phone, a tablet or the like. Commonly used communication protocols for short-range wireless communications may include Bluetooth® and Near Field Communication (NFC).
In order to provide communication, the communication protocols used today often require explicit pairing between the communication devices. The pairing process requires that the two communication devices recognize each other by exchanging security credentials. Therefore, under existing communication protocols, once pairing of two communication devices is established, the pairing can be used for multiple sessions. The existing communication protocols are thus not stateless in nature.
In order to establish stateless communication between two communication devices, accelerometer-based peer identification and data transfer methods may be used. However, in order to establish the stateless communication, the accelerometer-based peer identification methods require a physical trigger and accelerometer data from the two communication devices.